Trials of Life
by Rose-the-nerd
Summary: Isaboe is a recent graduate of Harvard Law school. She is Happy that is until her father is charged with murder and he needs the best and Lockheart Gardener are the best but they unfortunately bring with them Cary Agos, Isaboe's longtime enemy. Or maybe friend and its his job to not only look after Isaboe's father but just maybe Isaboe herself. Rated M Cary/OC AU inkeeping with GW


Author's note

**Hi everybody this chapter is unfinished at the moment but i will be updating most of the day to finish it I just wanted to put feelers out there to see how it would be ****received by people so please review and give me pointers. Im a huge reader of fan fictions but this is my first story so be nice thanks for reading and Know i have a complex plan for this story and will be multi chap. Its just a case of writing the chapters please follow and review. :)**

PROLOGUE

A NIGHT TO REMEMBER .

Mum do we have to go to the Agos tonight? Martha is not even there, so I'll have no one to talk to I

exclaimed.

Don't be silly darling my mother said, Cary will be there and you two get on like a house on fire.

Mum! I hate Cary Agos with a passion. And I'm sure the feeling is mutual i said rolling my eyes and

flopping back into the lounge chair i was sitting on. My mother couldn't have it more wrong about

Cary he is a dirtbag, so rude and disrespectful and he sleep's around for god's sake I wonder what

mum would think of that.

Now dear, my mother said rousing me out of musings about the intolerable Cary Agos, go upstairs

and get ready we will be leaving in two hours and i don't want to be late.

Fine Mum but just know you are forcing me into a night of torture, I said huffing and starting to walk

up the stairs. As I opened my bedroom door my frustration levels reached a peak remembering

that Agos latest girlfriend would most likely be there tonight too. God I thought its going to be hell

on earth. I walked into the bathroom and started to undress, grabbing my new body wash from the

sink as I walked into the shower. I turned on the water and let the water wash away my stress

about tonight as I opened my new body wash, I inhaled deeply and was reminded heavily of a time

when Agos and I hadn't been enemies.

FLASHBACK SIX YEARS EARLIER

Cary, Cary, Cary! where are you, I yelled my small nine year feet tottering quickly through the field,

at my families country house, quickly scampering down the bank to the small stream after

spotting by best friend's blonde hair poking out of the tall grass by the stream. I quickly approached

and flopped down next to him, Cary your not very good at hiding anymore I said, before he turned

to me and smirked,

I am so he said it took you ten minutes to find me this time and you only did

because you saw my hair.

Urrg fine Cary your good at hiding I said in defeat. Should we go back

up to the house I said after siting in silence for awhile.

No! said Cary grabbing my hand and pulling

me back to the ground I don't want to go back yet, just stay with me.

Ok Cary but why don't you want to go back?

Its um he said turning away from me, because were going away tomorrow.

WHAT! I yelled Cary why are you leaving so soon? your supposed to be here for the whole summer.

Its because my Dad's in trouble at work said Cary.

What kind of trouble Cary? I said wondering what could be so bad that they had to go back to Washington in the summer.

He had a affair with his colleague Cary shuddered out, the look on his face was so terrible that i grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly.

Oh Cary I'm so sorry I said seeing my best friend in pain was so awful that I wanted to cry too.

Its ok he said gruffly, trying to hold back tears himself, but don't tell anyone ok, I'm not even

supposed to know myself, but I saw it on the internet when I was researching for my summer assignment.

Do you promise not to tell anyone Isaboe, for me? As I looked up at best friend's twelve year old face it was in pieces, like he couldn't quite believe the information himself.

I sighed and said Of course Cary I won't tell a soul it will be our little secret and with that I reached up and hugged him tightly.

Thanks Isa I can always trust you Cary said, and I felt a warm pair of lips come down on my cheek for a fleeting second.

I was startled and nearly jumped in the air from the contact, and my whole face blushed I quickly

removed my self from Cary embrace and turned around, we should go back up now Cary, mummy

is probably waiting for us I said in rush and started to walk up the bank when I reached the top I

shouted down at Cary, hurry up I'll race you back to the house, I said and with that started to run.

My last thought as I reached the house was were boys lips meant to me that soft?

Hours later I could still feel Cary's lips on my cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
